This invention relates to a method of producing low density polypropylene foam.
Foamed plastics find numerous industrial applications including uses as heat insulating and sound deadening materials, as packaging materials, as upholstery materials and as structural elements in, for example, resilient panels for automobile interiors.
The increase in the price of plastics has spurred the development of inexpensive foamed plastics materials to reduce costs and also to provide better functional characteristics than with current materials. For some time now, polyethylene foam has been produced by extrusion processes in which foam formation is effected chemically or physically. In "chemical" foaming procedures, the gas required to cause foaming is produced by chemical reaction between foaming reagents, whereas in "physical" foaming procedures, the gas required to cause foaming may be injected or the gas may be produced by conversion to the gaseous state of a low boiling point liquid.
The advantages of polyethylene foam include good temperature stability and high chemical resistance, as well as the possibility of thermoplastic processing for special applications (foam laminating, thermomolding, etc.).
The properties of polypropylene have led several researchers to investigate its use in the manufacture of foamed materials. Thus applications of foamed polypropylene are envisaged to be found in the building and automotive industries where good heat insulation, sound deadening and higher end use temperatures are of particular interest. Such uses would take advantage of polypropylene's known properties of good chemical resistance, high resilience and relatively low cost when compared to, for example, polystyrene and polyurethane.
Until now the majority of polyolefin foams available have been made from polyethylene because the process of foaming polyethylene is considerably easier than foaming polypropylene. Furthermore, previously proposed procedures for foaming polypropylene have suffered from severe disadvantages limiting their commercial application.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,892 (Firma Carl Freudenberg) discloses a process for foaming a composition comprising crystalline polypropylene and a further component selected from polybutadiene, ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer and ethylene-propylene terpolymer rubbers. Foaming is carried out in the presence of a radical former and a radical decomposition initiator and the resulting foam is crosslinked by means of high energy radiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,232, also to Freudenberg, similarly foams a composition comprising crystalline polypropylene and polybutadiene and achieves cross-linking by including a peroxide cross-linking agent and subjecting the foam to high energy radiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,706 (Karengafuchi Dagaku Kogyo KK) discloses a process for producing foams from compositions comprising polypropylene and polybutadiene which are kneaded together at an elevated temperature so as to undergo thermal reaction and form a hot xylene insoluble content of at least 2% by weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,349 (Sumitomo Chemical Co.) describes a process for producing foam from a three component mixture of crystalline polypropylene, non-crystalline propylene and low density polyethylene. The resulting compositions were foamed at foaming ratios of 1.1 to 2.0. Similarly the foamed products described in U.S. 3,876,494 (Sumitomo Chemical Co.) were all produced at foaming ratios in the range from 1.2 to 2.0.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,796 (Grunzweig and Hartmann AG) describes a process for producing foam from a composition comprising high and low molecular weight polypropylene polymers. The resulting foams all had densities in excess of 0.2 g/cm.sup.3
The prior art procedures described hitherto have thus all suffered from the disadvantage of either requiring the use of chemical and/or physical procedures for cross-linking the polypropylene component of the foam or failure to produce stable foam of sufficiently low density.